iWant to Check In
by idancex33
Summary: what would've happened if Sam and Freddie checked into the hotel in iGo to Japan? r&r.. more info inside. seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was thinking about this today at school and decided to write it when I got home! So here you go! It's just what I thought would've happened if Sam and Freddie had gone up to the desk to check in to the hotel in iGo to Japan. One-shot because I obviously can't write chapters (look at my 2 other stories), and because there isn't really that much to say! I was going to make it an omniscient (one literary term we learned in CA I'll ever use) point of view, but I was having a hard time with that so Sam's POV it is! Hope you like it. R&R pretty please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Duhhh.**

iWant to Check In

We had just arrived at the swanky Japanese hotel in Tokyo that we were staying at. A man was rambling on about how we could have all suffered a terrible death if he and his buddies hadn't found us. Why was this guy trying to freak us out? Weren't we traumatized enough after jumping out of a freaking plane full of possums? Of course, Freddie would call them "possi"… but he's an idiot, what does he know?

"Hey, I'm gonna go check us in," I said, after the dude finally left. Carly, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson nodded.

"I'll come with you," Freddie offered, and followed me to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" the lady asked in a chipper voice.

"Hi, we'd like to check in," I said flatly. Freddie grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Honeymoon couple?" she asked excitedly, and gave us a mushy look that made me want to slap her in the face. Freddie and I raised our eyebrows at each other. He was probably doing it to silently ask, "What is this woman's deal? Is she for real?" I, on the other hand, was doing it to read his expression. I wanted to know if he was still completely revolted by us being together… like that. Why? I don't know, don't ask me difficult questions! I kept trying to see into his head, but boy, he's got a hard head. It's impossible to see through. So I gave up and did the natural thing: laughed. Luckily, Freddie did the same, and at the same time. We exaggerated the funniness of the situation just a tad. At least, I know I did. I didn't find the situation very humorous at all. It was just a normal reaction for me to laugh at the idea of Freddie and I being a couple. I liked being normal, and not a dork like Fredward. So I laughed.

After about 10 seconds, our laughter subsided. I was clutching my side (for effect), and Freddie was holding onto the desk like he would collapse if he dared to let go. We looked up at the lady, but her face was still stretched out into a huge smile. She didn't get it.

"No. We're-" I began to set her straight, but she rudely interrupted me.

"Let's see a kiss!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"What?!" Freddie and I yelled simultaneously. We now gave each other looks of horror.

"Look," I took a peek at her nametag, "Jialiu. We're not going to kiss." I folded my arms defiantly to show her that I meant what I said. Freddie followed suit. I love how he copies ME to look tough. He's such a wimp.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Jialiu was now jumping up and down. I couldn't believe her. Why did she want us to kiss so badly? So far, I was a little weirded out by the Japanese.

"Excuse me, but can we please just check in to our rooms?" Freddie spoke up.

"You can have your keys to the honeymoon suite after you kiss!" she teased. That was it. I climbed up on the desk and got up in her face.

"We. Are. Not. Married," I said slowly. Suddenly I heard laughter; I whipped my head around and saw Carly and Spencer cracking up. Mrs. Benson looked like she had no idea what to do. I was extremely glad to be not married to Freddie; the thought of her being my mother-in-law was just too disturbing.

"Just kiss, guys!" Carly shouted at us. I jumped off the desk and stood next to Freddie, who seemed to be going through a mental battle with himself. He was such a dork.

"Why don't you kiss him?!" I retorted. That sure shut her up. In this time, Jialiu had recruited a couple friends to chant with her.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" they repeated over and over. I wanted to go back to America so badly. I knew that no random stranger there would force me to kiss the thing standing beside me. People there were sensible!

"Why aren't you listening to us? We aren't on our honeymoon! We aren't married! We're not a couple!" I nearly screamed. Freddie couldn't have been more uncomfortable, and I didn't blame him.

"Why won't you just kiss?" she replied simply. I let out an exasperated cry. We obviously weren't going anywhere with reason, so I knew I would have to do the unreasonable to get out of it. Even if that meant…

"Come here, Freddork," I said, grabbing his shirt and pulling his face towards mine. The moment his lips met mine, I left the stupid Japanese hotel and went to paradise. It was a second of total bliss, and I almost forgot why I was feeling so good. Oh wait, I was kissing Freddie! That thought nearly made me tear myself apart from him, but there was another thought that controlled me to put my right arm around his neck. He was just placing his hands around my waist when I pushed him away. He stumbled backwards and ran into the crazy French guy with the puppet. He started growling at Freddie and I smirked.

"Now may I please check in?" I asked sweetly.

**A/N: That was kinda terrible but I've been in such a Seddie mood the past couple days, I HAD to write something! I just wrote this in.. an hour.. (felt way shorter than that) so excuse any weird errors, please&thank you. I could've made this a really good story but I have to start homework. I just haven't put anything on FanFiction in forever, and it felt like the right time! Anyways, R&R and just for fun, tell me what your favorite part of iGo to Japan was! Haha you don't have to do that, but I like discussing the episodes and their Seddieness with other Seddie fans. Lol k thanks!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE QUESTION

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**So I was going to post a second chapter and make this a two-shot, because I was asked to do so. Then I got a review saying they loved it as a one-shot. I'm almost done with the second chapter, but tell me if I should post it or not. I thought it was fine with one chapter but on the other hand, it might be good to see Freddie's reaction, you know? So just let me know. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I really for seriously appreciate it!**

***By the way! I'm going with Freddie's POV this time around.**

****Since it's all Freddie's POV, it's sorta always his thoughts. But the italics are like, really what he's thinking. I don't know how to explain it, I just felt like those parts needed to be italicized.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly. No dippp.**

There currently was a pink poodle with a mustache (with half of a body and attached to a strange man's hand, I might add) attacking my face. It was- or I should say, the man was- speaking in a thick French accent that confused me. However, that's not what I was thinking about at all. I barely noticed the growling, the French, and the pink. What was on my mind was that Sam Puckett had just kissed me in public! Not like she had ever kissed me in private, either. I just assumed that if this were to ever happen, she wouldn't want anyone to be a witness. Of course, we were in Japan, so no one knew us anyways. That was beside the point, though. SAM PUCKETT JUST KISSED ME. That, right there, was the point.

The poodle was starting to annoy me, so I did a Sam. I took it off the guy's hand and threw it as far as I could. He started muttering frantically in French and I rolled my eyes. I didn't go join the rest of the group, though. I needed a second to think.

_Why did she kiss me? Besides the fact that we would never get checked in if she didn't? It's not very Sam-like to let people order her around. Could a small part of her have actually wanted to kiss me?_

_Why am I not puking or freaking out? Okay, I'm freaking out… but not like I should be. I'm not totally disgusted by the kiss, or the fact that it was Sam who did it. If anything, I really liked it._

_Why would I like it?! Sam and I have absolutely nothing in common! She's a bully and lazy and a pig! Would that explain the spark?_

I decided that thinking wasn't helping anything. I was just getting ten times more confused about my feelings. Then there was Carly! What would happen if she kissed me? That, I had dreamt of a countless number of times. Yet I still had no idea what it would truly feel like. I just figured it would feel awesome, because we were meant to be and when you're with the one you're meant to be with, fireworks go off. Right? On the other hand, I definitely saw some fireworks a couple seconds ago, and I'm not meant to be with Sam.

"Freddie! Freddie! We're leaving now," Carly told me once she got my attention. Apparently, I had just been standing there like an idiot. Sam was talking to Spencer, and I could tell that she was trying really hard not to look at me. That was just fine with me, because I don't think I could handle eye contact with her at the moment. We all headed up to our room, with Sam leading the way. Naturally.

As we walked, I realized that Sam wasn't going to talk about it. She must have done it purely to get us checked in. Then why did she put her arm my neck? Did she enjoy it like I did? I couldn't stand not knowing. I had absolutely no idea why I was getting so frustrated by this, when I knew that Sam and I were nothing and I was going to marry Carly. Yet, I _was_ getting frustrated! I did care. That shocked me a little bit, honestly. At that time, we reached our room and began to look around.

"It's nice," Carly commented, peering out the window. She turned towards the rest of us, specifically me and Sam. Tension was definitely present, and a lot of it.

"Spencer, Mrs. Benson, let's check out the connected room or the bathroom… or something," she said indifferently. Like I didn't know what she was trying to do. Sam turned to follow (uninvited), but I called her back.

"Sam," I said, being careful not to express any emotion. She froze, with her back towards me, and appeared to be contemplating whether or not to bolt. Surprisingly, she clapped her hands down low and spun on her heel to face me.

"Yeah?" she asked coolly. I sighed and found a particularly interesting spot on the ceiling to stare at while I asked:

"Why did you kiss me?" It was a simple question, with an obvious answer. Of course, I knew what Sam was going to say. I just wanted to see if she would tell me the truth right off the bat, or if I was going to have to prod.

"To get us in here, duh," she replied.

"You always said you'd never kiss me, not for 9 billion dollars, or in this lifetime," I said, taking a confident step forward (physically and philosophically, too, I suppose).

"Yeah, well… desperate times call for desperate measures, right?" Sam said while putting her hands on her hips. She didn't seem annoyed or angry; she almost seemed as confused as I was.

"I guess so." I was at a loss for words.

"So is that all?" she asked, looking directly into my eyes.

"Sure. Whatever," I said, upset that I had just embarrassed myself for nothing.

"Okay, Fredweirdo," she half-laughed, and started to walk away.

I don't know what it was, but something compelled me to go after her. Something, though I can't place it, made me grab her shoulder and spin her around. A very great something is what caused my mouth to crash into hers, and caused her to actually kiss me back.

It was nothing like the first time. The first time, I liked it. I was taken by surprise, and didn't know what was happening. This time, I took the initiative. I was completely aware of what I was doing. And I loved it.

We pulled apart, but only our heads. I could still feel her breath on my face.

"So why did you kiss me?" she asked after a few non-awkward seconds. I grinned.

"To get us in," I replied. She stepped back and released herself from my grip around her waist.

"That doesn't make sense!" she retorted.

"It didn't make much sense to me when you said it, either," I said, still smiling.

"What? I was telling the truth! We're in our hotel room, buddy; we don't need to get in now!" she exclaimed.

"You weren't telling the whole truth-" I began, and before I knew it, we were in another argument. Carly heard our raised voices and returned to the room.

"Why can't I leave you guys alone for two seconds? Seriously," she cried. Sam and I kind of chuckled. I had almost forgotten, during the fight, that we had ever kissed at all!

"Don't know, Carls. Maybe Freddie should stop being such a nub all the time so we wouldn't have this problem," Sam said, rather rudely.

"Yeah, it's all my fault," I agreed (sarcastically, of course). Carly rolled her eyes at us.

"Okay, guys. I'm ready to crash," she said, changing the subject.

"Me too," Sam stretched her arms out and fake-yawned. Then she winked at me. I hesitantly winked back, because I had no idea what we were winking about. I guess I just didn't want to leave her hanging, if that makes sense.

"Alright, I'll see you both in the morning!" I said loudly, and left for the other room.

It was 3:24 A.M. when I felt a light thumping on my head. After a few attempts at ignoring it, I gave in.

"What? What? What do you want?" I asked groggily, sitting up in bed.

"Shhh!" Sam hushed me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, rubbing my eye wearily.

"We need to talk," she answered.

**A/N: Oh ho ho! A cliffie! Haha I've always wanted to do that. Obviously, this isn't a two-shot like it was supposed to be. (Actually, it was SUPPOSED to be a one-shot). I'm not going to make it very long, though. I kinda felt like I was rushing things, which I hate doing with Seddie. They have too many differences to all of a sudden be like, "Oh wow, I never noticed, but he/she's cute!" BUT this story isn't the beginning of their relationship as frenemies; this takes place in the last episode (movie, whatever). So they have all that background. Just wanted to clear that up. Also -FYI- they don't necessarily like each other yet. All they said (or thought) was that they liked kissing each other. Just another thing I wanted to make sure you understood. Alrighty keep R&R! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh gosh, you guys… all your reviews are making me sooo happy! Haha I don't really know what I want to happen yet (in the story) but I'm going to start writing anyways. Just because I owe to you all for the great reviews! **

***Sam's POV**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? I don't own iCarly. **

"We need to talk," I told him. As soon as the words rolled off my tongue, I regretted saying it. What did I have to talk to him about? I kissed him. He kissed me. Neither kiss meant anything. So why couldn't I sleep? Why did I sneak into his room at 3:24 in the morning? Did this mean it _did_ mean something? I decided right then and there that I hated boys. They made me lose precious sleep over pointless issues. Ugh.

"About?" Freddie asked. His mom was in the bed next to him, so I took his arm and dragged him to the bathroom… much to his displeasure.

"Sam, I want to go back to bed," he whined the minute I closed the door. I knew I wasn't going to be able to actually talk to him while he was this tired, so I gathered some water from the sink in my hands and splashed him in the face.

"Arghh!" he yelled (and yes, kind of like a pirate). I shushed him.

"I'm awake," he stated miserably.

"Good. Now can we talk?" I asked. Freddie leaned against the wall, sighed, and replied:

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Ugh," he groaned. I grinned and sat on the counter.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked seriously. The moment was here. I had to somehow put everything I'd been feeling for the past few hours into real words. Was that possible?

"Well…" I began awkwardly. He folded his arms across his chest, telling me to get on with it. How dare that boy rush my thinking!

"Oh, you know what I want to talk about!" I whisper-shouted. He smirked but didn't say anything.

"So…?" I just wanted him to tell me what he thought so I could go to sleep and get on with my life.

"So what?" he asked, playing stupid.

"Fredward Benson, you keep this up and your head is in that toilet," I threatened. His smile fell and it was my turn to smirk. Oh, how I loved being able to control him so.

"Fine," he muttered, taking his weight off the wall and walking over to the counter to sit with me.

"I just- I want to know what you thought about… today," I said. I couldn't remember the last time I struggled to speak like that. I was always so sure of myself, and Freddie-dork of the century- was destroying that confidence. The world was slowly coming to an end.

"I think that plane ride was ridiculous, and the people here are pretty nice," he said honestly, nodding his head. I shot daggers at him with my eyes and he threw his hands up in defense. "I'm kidding! Well… not really..." I looked at him expectantly, and he finally got serious.

"Okay. On a whole, I thought today was weird on so many levels, but it was a really good day at the same time," Freddie answered calmly. Then he walked to the door of the bathroom and put his hand on the knob. He hesitated slightly before turning around and asking:

"What did you think about today?"

"I'm going to have to second what you said, Freddo," I replied.

He nodded, froze, smiled, and left.

Every one of those actions left me with a different but strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. He nodded because he understood. He froze because the reality of what he understood sunk in. He smiled because he liked it? And he left because he was too darn tired to stay up for another minute. After analyzing what he did, I analyzed my reactions. I was glad he understood, because I would have to flat-out tell him that I liked kissing him if he didn't. I was scared when he froze, because that represented the possibility that he didn't like kissing me. I couldn't describe what I felt when he smiled, because I was overwhelmed with emotions. I was sad when he left, for who knows what reason.

So basically, I had him figured out, but I was still a mystery! Great. I hopped off the counter, crept back into the room, and crawled into bed. The clock now read 3:29. Only 5 minutes had passed? I had learned so much! In fact, I felt like an entirely new person. The feeling was beyond anything I had ever felt. Was I maturing? Oh man, I was too young to mature! I quickly reminded myself that tomorrow, I would be at the iWeb awards, acting goofy and picking on Freddie. Just the usual. Nothing would be different.

Except for the fact that I kissed Freddie.

**A/N: I kinda hate this chapter. I could never make it sound right. Plus, I had no idea where I was going with it. I was just improvising. There are so many things wrong with it. And why do I keep typing in really short, abrupt sentences? Lol by the way, sorry it's so short. I just think that's a good stopping point, and we got so into Sam's head that the info we learned is bigger than the other 2 chapters combined. Hmm just kidding, we didn't learn that much. But a lot, right? I hope you like where I'm going with it, even though I don't. Please tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
